Gonna Get a Little Weird
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Penn and his friends are savoring a typical mission when suddenly they run into a very hyperactive blonde girl with a strange magical wand...
1. Chapter 1

Gonna Get a Little Weird

Synopsis: It appears Penn, Boon and Sashi are going through a normal mission in another dimension until they come upon a hyperactive girl and her friend.

Chapter 1-Like Any Other Mission ?

Phyllis was always monosyllabic in her conversation but she sported a slight smile as she zapped the trio into a feudal realm. None of them had ever experienced such a dimension before, but Penn, Boon and Sashi were excited to see what the mission had in store for them.

Once they had entered the feudal realm, Penn was a ninja, Sashi was a ronin and Boon was a feudal lord. Of course, Boon didn't realize his power until Sashi ran the specs of the mission.

'Penn and I are misunderstood heroes of the people. Your treasury has recently been robbed by the evil tyrant Rippen-san and his inept accomplice, Larry-san. The people of the land look to you for their philanthropy when times are rough and well, you aren't doing so well yourself right now.', Sashi said, a little sadly. At least she was forthright in the entire situation.

'We've got to get the money back that was unrightfully stolen from us.', Boon said. He began to notice that there were hordes of people coming toward his imperial palace, demanding an explination of why they hadn't recieved their capital boost in some time.

'Great ! Now I have to give another speech.', Boon lamented, sighing. Penn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

'You killed it last time you bargained the world's case. I'll never forget that stunning interpretive dance you performed. Didn't know you could move like that, Bro !', Penn complimented.

'Great, great. Enough bromance, let's get on with it ! We've got booty to reclaim.', Sashi said.

'Heh, you said 'booty'.', Boon laughed, adjusting his stateman's black hat. With a macho stance, he began to appease the crowds, but much more so by his one-man burlesque than with any of the words coming from his mouth.

As usual, rippen had sent out an army to meet Penn and Sashi half-way to their destination. Larry was beaming.

'Why are you so happy ?', Rippen questioned, drolly. Larry was irritating him more than usual.

'I figured out the code to _get _you this cash. It proves that I'm not at all worthless.', Larry said, clapping his hands merrily.

'True, that you did. But we can't go celebrating just yet.', Rippen reminded him.

'Oh, I have a little surprise for Penn and Sashi...Just you wait.', Larry stated with a gleeful grin. It was incredible that someone so meek, mid, unassuming and just plain _nice_ could ever consider being a villain, let alone Rippen's sidekick. Yet Larry had stuck to Rippen's side like a festering boil and had been just as painful to remove in vain.

Suddenly, there was what appeared to be a rip in the very fabric of space and time. A pair of _scissors_ appeared from the other side of the portal, revealing a very hyperactive and colorfully dressed girl with devil horns, toting along a red-hoodied boy with her.

'Come on, I've gotta show you around. You won't believe how authentic this place is to the original Feudal Japan. I've been boning up on my history.', Star boasted. They didn't have classes or tests based on how much knowledge one had on Munie, but at least now she would be prepared for the next History quz when it came up.

One by one, she zapped the ninja baddies with tiny unicorns. They easily subdued and knocked the bad guys into submission. The boy had excellent combat skills and was knocking out villains left and right. Sashi went on ahead to deal with Rippen and Larry while the blonde accidentally bumped into Penn.

'Who are you ?', Penn asked, curiously.

'I'm Star Butterfly. I'm from another dimension !', Star explained, waving her magic wand over he head. It burst forth with a rainbow, cute animals and twittering birds until it caught on fire.

'She still doesn't know how to use that crazy magic wand though. Hey, I'm Marco. What's your name ?', Marco said, cooly. Marco had an indespensible ability to make friends no matter what dimension he was exploring.

'I'm Penn. That rapid spitfire that ran ahead of me was Sashi. our other friend, Boon, is handling the rabble outside the palace.

"I gotta get you introduced to Sashi, she's always talking about multiverses, and Boon, oh man, you should here him ababble about aliens. Won't he be surprised ?', Penn said as they continued to press forward to battle Rippen with his new acquaintences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Gonna Get a Little Wild

Star Butterfly was very resillient and indespensible when it came to fighting the likes of Rippen. She had knocked him for a loop with her _Heart Burn Ray_, making him gentler and more submissive for a moment. Before he knew what hit him, Penn and Sashi had made it out like bandits back to the palace with all the booty they could carry. It was the quickest, easiet mission they had ever been on.

Phyllis zapped them all back into the real world, congradulating them, but didn't understand why there was a extra party with them.

'I used my dimensional scissors. I wanted a little change of scenery, s o I happened upon the feudal world. With everything I've learned, I'm hopeful I can pass my history exam. ', Star said, giggling and grinning gaily.

'Your story makes Phyllis' brain hurt, but I can't dislike you. Your behavior contageous, and your friend, Phyllis digs his function of comfort and style.', Phyllis said.

'Ooh-ho, you recieved a compliment from Phyllis. That, my friend, is rare.', Boon said, giving Marco a fist-bump. The trio had become fast friends with both Marco and the Munian princess, talking about how much they all had in common.

'You only do this on a part time basis ?', she questioned.

'Yes, we fill in for heroes who can't complete their missions due to being incapacitated by whatever enemies surround them. I save the day for them with help from Boon and Sashi. It's great fun.', Penn explained.

'With the scissors Cupcake gave me, I can go literally _anywhere_ or _anytime_.', Star responded.

'Oh, she's that one crazy floating unicorn head you told us about. I take it she's super-dimensional too.', Boon said, laughing. He could only picture the trouble a princess from her realm had gotten herself into.

'Yeah, but she got sent to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Poor dear. Wonder if I will ever see her or hear from her again ?", Star said, with some sadness in her tone. The sadness didn't last for long, though.

'What about we head to one of my favorite places ? With a little snip snip here...In we go !', Star said as she opened a portal to another party realm.

'Where are we going exactly ?', Sashi inquired, expressing worry for once in a great while in her youth when she typically was stoic in such stressful situations.

'Oh, wait and see. You guys are gonna love it. The club is bumpin' and the music is jivin' !', Star said, eagerly as the five of them leapt into the discotechque realm not really knowing what they would find on the other side of the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-We Do Have a Curfew, You Know ?

It was different from the one club dimension she had taken Marco to before. It was unique on its own, but Marco couldn't help but think of Ponyhead Princess. She would've had a blast here, he mused. The dimension itself was rather chilly and everything was practically made of ice. Oddly enough, no one was complaining or bothered by the gelid atmosphere. The mood was really chill though and everyone was having a blast. The people were composed mostly of ice and snow and were eating ice-related meals. No one thought that to be a little unusual (maybe even cannibalistic).

'Do you know what tomorrow is ? We shouldn't really be hanging out here in techno-land.', Marco warned. Star really wasn't paying attention, she was dancing wildly to the music. He hoped that she at least had absorebed everything from all the studying sessions they had done. Star hadn't taken studying seriously in the past and she was starting to backslide.

'Aggh, Marco. Sometimes you can be such a mudstick !', Star groaned.

'No, Marco's right. It's really late and I can imagine our parents are getting worried about us. We have a school day tomorrow too.', Sashi agreed with Marco.

'It's meatloaf night. I gotta get there on time before Phyllis literally steals my meatloaf from under my nose. I know she means well and I'm more than happy to share, but dang it ! I'm a growin' boy !', Boon whined. Star rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be chastised by her mom. Images of St. Olga's haunted her mind and she almost screeched aloud but Marco stopped her short.

'I'll kindly take those scissors, Star, if you don't mind.', he said, starting to cut the fabric of space time. They would return to their study session and ace the sttest tomorrow, he thought. They still had some time to return home without anyone being the wiser, and no one even knew that they had been away.

Before they left, Star had hugged each of her new friends.

'We should totes hang out again sometime. You guys are da bomb.', she said, giving them a huge thumbs up. Boon smiled and began to pick up the pace to hurry on home to his beloved meatlof. No one could make a meatlof more succulent than his dear ol' mum.

Sashi gave her a high five before she and Marco portaled away and were gone.

'I have to say, even though she's really strange, she's got style. I like her.', Sashi admitted.

'It's not like you to say such nice things about people, Sash.', Penn joshed.

'Hey. I resemble that. I can be nice. You know that.', Sashi retorted, punching him in the arm in retaliation. She gave him a shy and slightly coy grin before hugging him tightly and noging him before she left.

'Any word of this to Boon, and I rip your larynx out. ', she threatened jokingly. Penn laughed nervously but knew that deep down, Sashi did have a bit of a crush on him even if she didn't express herself in a lovey-dovey way. Maybe one day she'd have the guts to ask him out but for now just being paired up with him on missions was enough to keep her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

School had been no big whoop for either Marco, Star or Penn, Boon and Sashi. Star had gotten a B+ on her exam all because she had Marco's encouragement and help.

'Stick with me, kid and I'll have you acing exams !', Marco crowed, doing an elaborate high-five/fist bump explosion with Star. Star hugged him in celebration.

'I know what we should do ! Let's go get some of that icy cold cream stuff that tingles my tongue.', Star said.

'You mean ice cream, Star. I couldn't agree more !', Marco said. He had to smile thinking how this wouldn't have been possible if she hadn't gone to that strange feudal world and then crammed that night for the exam at the library. It was a foolproof plan that ultimately suceeded. They talked and laughed about their new friends from outside of their home. It felt so familiar though, like they had never really left.

'We'll have to catch up with them sometime.', Star mentioned.

'Yeah, they were all so rad.',Marco concurred, slurping up his root beer float. That evening they slept well in their own comfy beds, wondering what tomorrow's adventure would lead them.

Before going to sleep, Penn laughed. That Star Butterfly was certainly _interesting_ to say the least. She had been so deft and agile that he could see her working with his team and instantly defeating Rippen anytime , anyewhere. There was no telling whether they would see each other again or not, but it had been an ultimate delight having fought alongside her. He couldn't be happier that she waand Marco were allies. Marco, he thought was the second brother only to Boon that he never had. At least now he had one extra bro, just in case of emergencies. He had said his goodnights to his mom and dad over his MUHU, giving them virtual hugs. One day, he thought, it would be an actual embrace he would get from them, but they were busy being full-time heroes. He inhaled deeply, knowing his dreams would come true, as they usually did, but knowing they were still alive and kicking villainous behind was all he needed to know that they were out there and loved him dearly.

The End


End file.
